


If I Was Him, Would You See Me?

by BohemianGustav



Category: Pre Avengers - Fandom
Genre: Abusive Howard Stark, Andro is 16, Arno is 15, Edward is 14, F/M, Gregory is 17 (They're Twins), Howard is 62, Maria is 45, Suicide Letter by Tony
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-01
Updated: 2018-06-01
Packaged: 2019-05-16 20:37:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 131
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14818440
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BohemianGustav/pseuds/BohemianGustav
Summary: You are my greatest creation..Yeah, after everything else.





	If I Was Him, Would You See Me?

**Author's Note:**

> Short and boring lol

**_Howard,_ **

**_Sometimes Im waiting for you to act like a Father towards me. Othertimes it feels worthless to even try. I know you're trying to find Steve, but he's been in the ice for months – He won't survive this, you know it, everyone knows it._ **

**_You're acting like Steves your only son. You haven't known Steve all that long, sometimes he called you a bit of an ass. You act like he's the only one in the world but you have a Wife and son. Actually, five sons. Me. Gregory. Arno. Andro. Edward. So what else am I supposed to do here?_ **

**_Im waiting for you to live up to expectations. Im waiting for you to be a Father. What the hell are you doing?_ **

**_What am I waiting for?_ **

**_Tony._ **

**Author's Note:**

> I dont write happy fics what can ya do (or do iiii hmmm)


End file.
